Demons in Gotham
by When The Beating Of Your Heart
Summary: Paige and her family run Gotham's institute, looking over the shadowhunters and downworlders of Gotham. When students start to go missing in local Gotham Academy, the clave sends Paige to investigate, though she may run into trouble as Young Justice intervines and starts to look into the missing students as well.Will they discover that shadowhunters and downworlders exist?PleaseR
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's a crossover of the Mortal Instruments (after city of glass) and Young Justice (During Season 1!) Enjoy!:D**

Paige woke up early as usual. Weak yellow light filtered through thee small window above her bed. Yawning she sat up, rubbing her eyes groggily, wiling herself to be alert. She swung herself over the side of the bed, standing up and stretching up her arms to the sky.

She stumbled into the bathroom getting ready with a bit of a rush; she didn't want to be late for her first day of school after all. Slowing down slightly, she stopped to examine herself in the mirror. She tugged at her skirt slightly, she didn't like wearing uniforms that much. She preferred to choose her own style, even when it came to gear for shadowhunting. She sighed quietly, she looked like such a prep, but there was nothing to be done.

Taking a brush, Paige ran it through her medium length brown hair. Paige always liked long hair, she admired girls who could handle that much hair, they reminded her of goddesses. Unfortunately, long hair was very unpractical for a Shadowhunter; at least that's what her mother had always nagged her. Paige wished she could be like Isabelle Lightwood, a great fighter even with long hair.

Short hair, long hair, it hardly mattered. The first and maybe only thing people ever noticed about Paige Fairchild were her eyes, bright and clear, the bluest blue imaginable. Her skin was tanned slightly; she spent a lot of time in the sun. Her features dainty and her cheeks flushed slightly. Paige was also of average height. In a crowd she didn't stand out too much, she didn't want to either, but those eyes…So blue, they were pesky and attracted attention, unwanted attention especially with her new mission. She put a glamour over the color, dulling the intensity.

Paige smiled at herself in the mirror, feeling a slight swell of happiness that her reflection portrayed her as just an average girl. Her uniform covered her runes and bruises, and with the glamour over her eyes she blended perfectly. No one would spare her a second glance.

_No one at all._

In the Shadowhunter world, she was almost never noticed, in the mundane world people noticed her, even if it was just for her eyes. Maybe she didn't want to blend after all, Paige didn't get that much attention to begin with, and the few glances she got when out in the public was one of the few things that fed her self-confidence. Maybe she didn't want to blend.

_No, stop being selfish. It doesn't matter if people notice you or not, you have a job, and this is what you have to do._ Paige quickly reassured herself, shaking her head.

"Paige! Time to go, I don't want you to be late!" Her mother, Ava, called up from down stairs.

"I'm coming!" Paige called down, poking her head out of the bathroom door before bolting out and grabbing her bag. She skid down the hall and stairs, meeting her mother in front of the Institute's large mahogany doors.

Her mother smiled warmly, resting a hand on Paige's shoulder, "you look great honey," she sighed looking down, "are you sure you want to go through with this? It's an important investigation and all, but it could get dangerous…I still don't know how you talked your father into giving you this job in the first place."

Paige rolled her eyes slightly, shrugging off her mother's hand. They'd been through the same conversation before, multiple times, still she could not convince her mother to have some faith, "Mom, I'll be fine, trust me." She gave her a weak half smile before sliding out the door, "I better go, see you tonight!" She called over her shoulder before jogging off, not wanting to risk her mother deciding last minute to keep her home.

Paige navigated her way through Gotham City with ease, having lived there her whole life. Paige's family had always run Gotham's institute, it was always a very interesting city to be a shadow hunter, it was also a place where Shadowhunters had to be a lot more secretive and swift.

The place always seemed to be crawling with superheroes, though almost every major city was. Superheroes, they were always silly in Paige's mind. They were always oblivious to Downworlders and Shadowhunters, not to mention demons. Though the occasional demon made itself very public, this was when the Justice league would take care of it.

Shadowhunters were the law among Downworlders, and they kept the mundies and superheroes safe from demons and humanity's doom. The heroes, protected mundies from idiotic villains and aliens wanting world domination or something .

It seemed unfair to Paige, that the Heroes get the glory for saving mankind every day, while Shadowhunters die in the hundreds doing the same thing without a notice. Shadowhunters were never for the public to know about anyways, they worked in secret, against an enemy that humankind was not even aware of. This was the way it was meant to be, _Shadowhunters do it because they were born to, and heroes do it for different reason entirely, _her father told her once when she was very young.

Paige shook her head and gazed up at Gotham Academy. "This is it." She mumbled under her breath, looking around the courtyard and scattered groups of students. She adjusted her pack, hearing the faint sound of two deactivated seraph blades clinking into each other. She flinched, hoping no one would notice.

Entering the campus Paige looked around nervously, flipping her bangs out of her face to see more clearly.

"Nephilim, I thought your kind was home schooled." Paige jumped turning to see a young boy with narrowed eyes and a wicked grin on his face. She stared at him, trying to see past his glamour, noticing cat ears peeking out of his messy blonde hair.

She glared at him lowering her voice, "I wouldn't think a warlock would need to attend school either," She retorted dryly, crossing her arms, "am I that obvious?"

He shrugged slightly, "I just have a talent I guess, though your glamour is rather heavy…Who put it on?"

"Magnus Bane," Paige blurted, not even giving it a second thought.

The warlock nodded, raking a hand through his hair, "Figures," he paused slightly, flashing a lopsided smile at a passing blonde girl who snorted before trotting off, "so what brings you to Gotham Academy? Clave business, I presume."

Paige scoffed, "Like I'd tell a Downworlder, I could be asking why you're here."

The boy lifted his hands in a surrender position, "I'm not working against you, Shadowhunter. I'm guessing we're probably here for the same reason, hmm?"

"The missing students…" Paige mumbled, looking up and meeting his eyes, "They're most likely just vampires, what interest would a warlock have in that?"

"Vampires? Silly Shadowhunter, the Gotham vampire clan are no fools, they wouldn't attract attention to themselves, especially in this city."

"Then what is it? Do you know?" Paige furrowed her brows in irritation, the warlock giving her a lazy grin, "and why are you so interested?" She asked, stepping forward.

The warlock laughed, stepping back and turning, "I can't tell you all my secrets Shadowhunter, or you might beat me." He winked before disappearing into a crowd.

_Beat you to what?_ Before the words could leave her lips the bell rung and she was left staring at the passing group of students.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Surprisingly the day was dull, getting thrown off by the warlock, Paige was a bit glum the whole day. Scowling at the ground replaying the conversation over and over in her head again, trying to figure out what he meant.

Reading her expression most people stayed clear of her. _Damn Downworlders interfering with my investigation. _

She tried to get some info on the missing students to no avail, kids were still pretty icy on the subject, and she didn't know anyone well enough to ask the tough questions.

Feeling defeated Paige exited the school, walking around the back to make her way to café downtown run by a Filipino werewolf. She pulled out her cell sending a quick text to her mother that she'd be home later before getting cornered by a large boy with dull silver hair. She stared into the boy's glassy black eyes, no whites to be seen, _demon…The warlock was right._

"So the clave sent a little spy to investigate us did they? Such a cute little thing, what damage do they expect you to do?" The demon growled, a sinister grin spreading across its face, it took a step closer, raising a hand that ended into jagged claws.

Paige attempted to keep her cool, reaching into her pack and grabbing her seraph blade just as the demon scratched at her face, she dodged to the right, taking the hit to the shoulder leaving long tears into her shirt.

Once she had a solid grip on the hilt she pulled out the short and blunt object, "Cassie-" Before she could finish saying the blades name a figure jumped out from the shadows, kicking the demon upside the head.

"Leave her alone!" The figure shouted, the voice was male, Paige half expected it to be the Warlock she met earlier in the day, but it wasn't. Instead it was a boy maybe half an inch shorter than her with spiky black hair and blue eyes, dressed in the school uniform.

The boy, seeing the demon as a human due to its glamour, moved into a fighting position, "What's your problem, hitting a girl?"

_No no no no no, stupid mundies….He's going to get himself killed._ To Paige's surprise, the boy landed another blow to the demon, making it stagger back with a sneer, "Stop it!" Paige yelled before the Demon could attack, locking eyes with its vicious animal gaze. If the demon was smart, it would leave, killing a human boy and a Shadowhunter would attract too much attention to…Whatever it was doing. Hopefully, it would see this and leave them alone.

The demon stood up straight, shooting both her and the boy a glare, "You win, this time." It said, it's gaze lingering on Paige as it backed away.

Once the demon was out of sight the boy ran to Paige, examining her shoulder, "Are you okay?" He asked, "those are some pretty nasty gashes you got there."

Paige inhaled sharply as he prodded the wound, "I'm fine, it would help if you didn't touch it though..." She murmured backing up and grabbing her bag off the ground, sliding in her seraph blade as discreetly as possible, "Who was that guy?" She asked, hoping to find out the demons fake identity, it might come in handy.

"Kind of the schools bad boy, I don't know how he stays here…He manages somehow, I'm pretty sure he's part of some gang," The boy answered, looking at the bag Paige was zipping up, "I could walk you to the school nurse if you want, in case that guy comes back…What did he want with you anyways?"

Paige shrugged, grimacing as pain shot up her shoulder. If only she could ditch the boy she could use a _iratze_ to heal the gash. She also wondered why this boy was so skilled at fighting. It was strange…Especially since he was a mundie up against a demon, weaponless. "I'm fine thanks; I just need to get home."

"I could walk you home," The boy offered, "And carry your bag, I could wrap your wound with something too if you'd like."

"I'm. Fine." Paige replied turning, "thanks for…Saving me."

"C'mon, you need protection if that guy comes back…And your shoulder."

Paige highly doubted the demon would come back today, and she wouldn't need any help fighting it off, at least she thought…This boy however obviously wasn't going to give up, "I guess you could walk me home."

The boy grinned, "Cool! My names Richard Grayson, you can call me Dick."

Paige blinked at his enthusiasm before returning the smile, "My names Paige Saunders," she replied, her mother had insisted she have a fake last name, though she failed to see the logic in that. They began to walk off the campus, most of the kids had left, and the courtyard was almost completely empty. "Nice fighting skills, where'd you learn to fight like that?"

Richard paled slightly, stuttering for an answer, "I, uh, take martial arts."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Robin's POV:**

Robin noticed the new girl as soon as she entered the campus, though he had trouble keeping track of her, it seemed every time he looked her way, his gaze slipped off to somewhere else and she was gone.

He discovered he had half the same classes as her; she spent most of the time by herself staring out the window with an intense expression, it was clear something was troubling her, Robin guessed it was the school switch.

Something about the girl caught his eye though, and it wasn't because she was cute. Something about her seemed off, a strange energy seemed to come off her, as well as the fact her couldn't keep track of her.

Once school had ended he followed her around the back of campus, keeping to the shadows. When Nate, the older student, attacked her, Robin was in pure shock. He didn't even think before he jumped out and defended her. After the event he had kicked himself for not changing into costume, his identity might have been blown, but she seemed to buy his weak lie as he walked her home.

After a couple minutes Paige looked around, "You can just walk me downtown; my mom's picking me up at a café there."

He nodded following her lead to a small café called _Kapamilya_; he'd never noticed it before. Gotham was a big city though, so it wasn't that much of a surprise.

"Thanks, for everything." Paige said a bit meekly, backing into the café.

Robin grinned, "Happy to help!" He said before waving and turning, "see you at school tomorrow!" And he left, striding down the street. Robin was in such a daze, he almost didn't notice he was still carrying her textbooks. He turned back to find the café again, but for some reason no matter how hard he looked he couldn't find it.

_Weird…I could of sworn it was just down the street…_He shrugged, figuring he could just return them tomorrow.

**So, first chapter! What do you think? I'm planning on putting in plenty of cameo appearances of Mortal Instruments characters and I'll be throwing more of Young Justice into the mix for sure next chapter! Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated! **

**Requests for any characters to be thrown in the mix I will accept! Any mortal instrument character who isn't dead, any season 1 Young Justice character, and even though it isn't mentioned….I'll throw in teen titans characters if it's requested!:D **

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, YAY! Thank you so much for the reviews!:D they're greatly appreciated! And if you have friends, you should totally tell them to check out this story;) Haha so anyways…Here we go!**

Paige sat in an empty booth, tapping her foot and drumming her pencil on the table. She felt confused, her mind was full of cobwebs, she couldn't think straight. Everything felt so strange, what would demons want with those kids? Well…That wasn't the big question, what where they DOING with them, and what where they planning.

Obviously, this was more than just a simple case of rogue vampires, but then again, nothing was ever simple when in the Shadowhunter world.

So many questions raced through her mind, the missing students, the demon she ran into, the warlock, and Dick. Paige wondered why he had saved her, and where he had learned to fight like that. She highly doubted it was because he took classes.

"Shadowhunter, fancy seeing you here."

Paige blinked, her gaze moving to the warlock from earlier in the morning. His hair was ruffled, and his eyes were hazel, flecked with gold. She could see his cat ears much more clearly now that his glamour was gone.

"I have a name, it's Paige." She murmured, sliding her notebook into her pack.

"Ah, well nice to meet you Paige," he grinned, a puckish sparkle in his eyes, "I have a name too, it's Mason."

"It's a pleasure," Paige said, eyeing him suspiciously as he slid into the seat opposite of her, "what do you want?"

"No need to be so snappy, I just want to talk." Mason leaned back, propping his hands up behind his head, "it's come to my attention that you had a bit of a…Rumble with Nate? You know… The demon at our school."

Paige looked at him blankly, drumming her fingers on the edge of the table once again, "How do you know that?"

"I know everything that goes on at Gotham Academy dear," Mason said with a small smile before his face became very serious, "and I don't like what's going on any more than the Clave does…But what happened today, might just be the trigger to…"

"To what?" Paige asked, feeling rather lost, it seemed like such a small incident. It could have been worse, but it did blow her cover. Was she missing something? Her confidence wavered, was this too big for her? _No, stop second guessing yourself Paige._

"Never mind, don't worry about it love." Mason slid out, walking away and ruffling her hair as he went.

"It's my job to worry about it." Paige muttered, watching him leave.

While walking home, Paige had decided she wouldn't tell her mother what happened today. Her mother would most likely flip, ordering she give up the investigation. Paige didn't want that to happen, she didn't want to disappoint the clave, and she needed to prove to her mother she no longer needed her to watch over her so much anymore. She could handle herself, and she could carry out official Clave business just as well as any other Shadowhunter.

What was going on at Gotham Academy, it could turn out to be something much more important than the Clave thought, and if Paige figured it out herself, they might start letting her participate in other clave business. Wouldn't that be a miracle?

Paige finally made it back to the institute. She stopped, taking a moment to gaze up at the tall spirals of the church that seemed to shoot straight up into the sky. The place truly was beautiful; it was a shame that mundies couldn't see what it _really_ looked like.

Paige raced up the steps, wanting nothing more than to fling into her bed and sleep into oblivion. She had already worked up a plan for tomorrow, squeeze information from Mason and try to make friends with Dick. Seeing as if he was the only student she had actually talked to today, maybe he would tell her something about the missing kids.

Pulling open the heavy wooden doors, Paige peered into the foyer, locking gazes with a stranger milling near a wall.

"Well, I found some tea, though we don't have much-" Ava entered from the kitchen noticing Paige, "Oh honey! Why don't you go upstairs, I have some business to attend to right now." She said, ushering the stranger into the kitchen and flashing a quick smile at her before shutting the door.

_Weird._

Maybe Paige was too tired, but she didn't give the encounter a second thought, instead she trudged upstairs and crawled into bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Paige, Paige…Wake up."

Paige groaned, prying her eyes open. Her vision was blurred, though there was no mistaking that face.

"Logan, finally, you're back from Idris!" She grinned, throwing her arms around her brother's neck. He had been gone for a long time, fighting against Valentine and his army; he had stayed for a while longer to get to know a girl there. It was good to have him back, she'd felt so alone in the institute without him, only having her mom as company.

"It's good to see you too," He grinned pulling back, like Paige, he had straight brown hair, though his eyes were brown, "listen, how about we do something? I got some reports about a Scorpios Demon."

"Let's kick some ass."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Paige and Logan made it to the quiet street the Scorpios demon was it had already done some damage, luckily it didn't look like any people had been harmed since the street they were on was mostly occupied by Downworlder living quarters. They knew when to stay away.

"It's a bit random, a demon here…For no reason." Paige commented taking out her seraph blade.

Logan shrugged, "let's worry about that later, Paige, first…"

A loud whooshing sound flew over their head and a large red ship hovered down the street. Out dropped six figures.

"It's the Young Justice…I seriously hate these guys." Logan muttered, leaning forward in a slight crouch.

Paige's eyes widened, she nearly dropped her blade, "What do we do? This wasn't supposed to happen…They can't defeat a Scorpios demon…They shouldn't know about them either…Logan?"

Her brother bit back a smile, shaking his head, "Don't worry, we'll just kill it really quick and leave." He took out his seraph blade, "Malik." He murmured, the blade shot out, blazing blue, "they won't know what hit 'em."

The Scorpios Demon hissed at the team of Young Justice as they approached, Kid Flash began to speed around it, "I don't know what you are," he said as he circled it, "but you sure are ugly!" The demon hissed once more, flicking it's barbed tail and leaping forward with incredible speed, landing straight on top of KF, baring it's jagged teeth as it leaned in for a snap.

"Kid!" Miss Martian called out, levitating off the ground and using her telekinesis to push the demon off of him, though he did get hit, slashed across the chest.

"I think they'll notice." Paige shook her head, "Cassiel…" She mumbled to her blade, activating it, "We have to protect them, they're still mundies…At least I think they are, and well, they don't know what they're up against." Paige was mostly convincing herself at this point, since Logan was up and ready to go, "and Scorpios Demons are really poisonous, we'll have to help with that too." Extremely poisonous, actually. Paige bit her lip, this had turned into quite a bit of trouble very fast.

Two more Scorpios demons came barreling down the street, "Do they normally travel in groups?" Paige asked, glancing at her brother as they faced the incoming attack.

He simply shrugged before sprinting forward, jumping onto the demons back and slashing wildly at its head.

_Nice job._ Paige thought rolling her eyes before taking a couple daggers off her belt and flinging them at the second demon in pouncing position. From behind her she could still here the racket of fighting as the Young Justice took on the third Scorpios demon, she wondered if they had noticed her and Logan yet.

Jumping back she narrowly avoided a hit from its barbed tail, she swung her sword at the demons torso, missing by a centimeter.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Artemis, look out!" Kid Flash called as the strange creature swung its tail out at the archer. She ducked down, barely missing the hit.

She aimed her bow at the wrinkled face of the creature, firing off a couple arrows. Superboy charged forward, punching the demon hard in the torso, flinging it back into a house.

The whole team paused a moment, waiting for the creature to move. Then a knife planted itself into the creatures chest, and it erupted into ichor and black goo which dissolved into nothing. The whole team turned to face two figures dressed in black holding long glowing blue swords. The smaller one, a girl, had her arm raised from throwing the knife; she lowered it to her side and smiled weakly.

"Hey there." She greeted softly, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

**Okay, so what do you think? Please review! Sorry not a lot of Young Justice…I didn't get through a lot it was kinda slow/Short, but I'll probably update tomorrow so, no worries! Thanks for reading!:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews(: Here's chapter 3!**

**Oh, and even though I'm pretty cool, sadly I don't own the Mortal Instruments or Young Justice.**

**But I do own this pretty awesome balloon.**

The whole Young Justice stood gaping at the two Shadowhunters for minute. They exchanged awkward glances as the silence stretched out. It was clear the Young Leaguers were quite confused, they didn't seem to know what to say, so Paige decided to pipe up again.

"Did…Did any of you guys get hit by the…Demon?" She asked, moving to lock eyes with each of them.

Miss Martian stepped forward, "Yes, Kid Flash did…Is that bad?" She asked, concern written on her face.

Paige felt her pulse quicken and her face pale, "Yes," she started, her thoughts flying as she tried to think up a plan, glancing at her brother for help, "they're very poisonous."

"You're probably going to have to come with us, your mundie medicine won't do anything." Logan stated with an amused expression.

"What are you doing?" Paige hissed at him, pulling him back from the group, "do you think this is funny? Logan we can't let them know, we've been…It's against the rules." She said, stumbling over her words, unable to articulate all the confusion and annoyance that was racing through her mind at the moment.

Logan shrugged, brushing off her arm, "We have no choice Paige, relax." He stepped back in front of the young heroes.

Paige bit her lip, annoyed by his mild reactions to everything that was going on. They were Shadowhunters, they couldn't expose themselves to…To these people. What would they do? They didn't understand what Shadowhunters were, everything felt like it was falling apart, this wasn't supposed to happen.

Kid Flash fell over, his face beaded with cold sweat, he leaned against Artemis who was barely keeping him up. _We're the only ones who can help him…We have to._

Forgetting the strong repercussions she would receive from her mother and the clave, she sucked in a long breath and stepped forward, "We can help him, just….Just come with us."

Superboy narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms and giving the two Shadowhunters an icy stare, "How do we know we can trust you?"

Logan rolled his eyes, "You're just going to have trust us, or he'll die." He said, nodding in KF's direction.

Aqualad whispered something to Robin who nodded, "He has a point, Kid doesn't look too good. We'll just have to trust them."

"Alright then, we'll show you our place." Said Logan with a small smile.

The trip had been mostly quiet, Kid Flash's condition continued to get worse as they all rode together in the Bio ship. There was nothing any of them could do though until they reached the institute. Paige kept to the back of the ship, looking down at her hands quietly as her older brother discussed something with Aqualad. She wondered if he was telling him what they were, giving away the Shadowhunters secrecy without a second thought. This wasn't what her brother was like, Idris had changed him, it worried Paige. She hoped he knew what he was doing, because she really didn't.

Robin continued to glance back at her over his shoulder with a confused expression, as if he recognized her from somewhere. Paige didn't know where he could of seen her before though, she'd never met the boy wonder before in her life. It was strange, but she tried to ignore it and focus on what was going on at the moment.

When they finally arrived at the institute, it was empty, neither her father of mother where home. This was strange, since usually at least one person was there to watch over the place. There must've been something important going on that they needed to attend. This was somewhat helpful for what was going on though.

"What is this place?" Robin asked, climbing up the stairs while supporting Kid Flash as he staggered up.

How could Paige explain something? It would be lost on them, the whole explanation; they didn't know what she was, not yet anyways. "It's our home."

"None of you guys are vampires, right?" Logan asked, opening the door in front of them.

The young justice looked a bit astonished, "Vampire?" Artemis repeated.

"Eh, never mind." Logan led the team inside, helping Robing support Kid Flash up the stairs into a spare room, the rest of the group followed meekly, looking around and taking in the scene.

Worry was clear on all of the teams faces, Artemis looked especially upset, "You can help him, right?" Miss Martian asked, turning to Paige with wide eyes.

"Of course." Paige nodded, waiting for her brother to return from downstairs with the medicine. They were crowded into the small room; Artemis was by the bed, pushing Kid's hair out of his face.

"Didn't know you cared this much, Babe." He said, flashing a weak smile as the archer recoiled and stepped back with a stony expression.

"Here's the antidote to the demon's poison, he'll live, but he's going to have to rest for a bit." Logan entered the room, handing a vile to the young speedster. He sat up, downing the fluid in one gulp before falling back into the bed and closing his eyes.

"I'm beat." He murmured.

"We'll leave him to rest; I think all of us need to talk." Aqualad said, looking around the room and exchanging a nod with Logan. They walked out and Logan led them into the library down the corridor.

"So, what are you?" Artemis blurted, Miss Martian nudged her with a _Sshhh_.

Paige turned to Logan, waiting for him to take charge, but he wasn't there. He'd ducked out.

That bitch.

As calmly as possible, Paige racked her mind, thinking what the most sensible thing to do in this situation was. She had no choice, they were at the point of no return, she had to tell them.

She inhaled sharply, clasping her hands together she looked at Robin, he seemed the least intimidating at the moment. "Well, we're, I'm a Shadowhunter. And I, uh, hunt demons."

Robin chuckled, "You're kidding right?"

_What?_ Paige glared at them; they all had a look of disbelief. Did they really not believe her, have any of them looked in a mirror? "Says the boy in tights, you saw that _thing _earlier. It was a Scorpios demon. You know what demons are right? They're from different dimensions, they travel here to earth, and Shadowhunters protect the earth from them."

"So it's just you and that guy? Against all of these creatures coming to earth?" Artemis asked, her arms were crossed, she looked skeptical.

"No…There are many Shadowhunters. Across the world, across the street, they're everywhere, even here in Gotham. There's an institute established in every large city, like New York, London, Los Angeles…" Paige looked out the window, running her hands over her gear unsure how to elaborate, "We've been here for hundreds of years, protecting the earth in secret."

"I think the League would know about you, about the demons if you've been here for so long." Robin stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Well guess what? They don't." Paige snapped, feeling annoyance swell up within her, they didn't believe her? _They_ didn't believe her? One of them was green! "I swear to the Angel…" She muttered, rubbing her temples.

Robin looked down at his beeping phone, "Red Tornado wants us back for a status report."

Paige snapped her attention back to the Young Justice, "Wait- You can't tell them, about us…About the Shadowhunters."

Robin furrowed his eyebrows, "but we have to." He said, turning away and leading the team out.

"No," Paige grabbed his wrist, her eyes wide as saucers, "Please, don't…"

Robin stopped, pausing to look at her. The room was so silent you could have heard a pin drop, "Fine…" He looked away, "I'll try my best to keep it from the league, but I can't make any guarantees. "

Paige let out a heavy breath, dropping his and stepping back, "Thank you." She said sincerely, looking at all of them.

"Is Kid well enough to leave?" Miss Martian asked, hovering by the door.

"Good as new, babe" Kid Flash grinned, stepping into the room, "what'd I miss?"

Paige cracked a small smile and showed the team out, everything felt so strange…Almost alien, for a lack of a better word. She couldn't believe she had done what had just been done, that she'd told them about Shadowhunters, that she'd met the Young Justice in the first place. For some reason, she felt like this wasn't going to be the last time she had an encounter with them either.

Standing by the door she watched them board the Bio ship, "Remember, don't tell anyone." She called out. Robin nodded waving back.

Logan emerged from a room in the foyer and stood next to Paige, resting a hand on her shoulder, "We don't tell the Clave or mom what we did, understood?"

Paige sighed, closing her eyes, this had been a long day. "Understood." She repeated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Extra scene…I almost didn't put in:P)

Second day of school. Paige was anything but excited.

After yesterday's events, she felt thoroughly worn out. She hardly had enough energy to pull herself out of bed in the morning, much less trudge to school. She dragged herself into the courtyard of Gotham Academy, tugging at her uniform with a slight look of disgust; she still hadn't grown to like them yet.

Once she set foot into the school she saw a familiar face dart towards her, "Good morning Paige, I accidentally took your textbooks yesterday." Dick said, handing her the books.

"Oh, I didn't even notice," She mumbled, genuinely surprised, "thanks."

"It's no problem, really." He assured her, "So, how was your first day here? Did you like it?" He asked, they began to wander the halls, Dick seemed to be an expert at navigating through crowds, Paige wasn't too bad at it either. She was good on her feet, from years of training, dodging through crowds was no trouble at all.

Paige watched Dick, something about the way he moved, his figure, his hair, it seemed like she'd seen it before. She shook off the feeling and caught up next to him.

"Yeah, it's really…Nice here," she said, looking for the right word to describe the school. They passed a trophy case and she noticed his picture in the center, "Is that you?"

"Oh that? Yeah." Dick shrugged it off modestly, continuing to walk, "I'm at the top of my class, it's no big deal, I mean it kinda is but…Yeah."

Paige smiled, was she…Giggling? She was; what had gotten into her? _Smooth,_ "Impressive," She commented with a smirk. The bell rung, echoing through the hall as dress shoes shuffled to get to their classes.

"I guess I'll see you later then?" Dick asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah," Paige waved before turning away and hurrying to her first class.

**Thanks for reading! I'm off of school, so I'll probably update tomorrow!:D**

**SPOILER! Clary will probably make an appearance next chapter! Will she be accompanied with a friend too?;) Who knows!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews again:P Haha. So here's Chapter 4! I wrote this at like six in the morning…I don't even know why…**

**I'm also planning out another crossover fic with Young Justice….So….Be on the watch:P**

"Thanks for coming with me Isabelle, since Simon can't come into the institute and all." Clary said, looking up at the tall Shadowhunter beside her as they climbed the steps to Gotham's Institute.

"It's no problem Clary, I'm surprised Jace didn't volunteer." She replied with a raised eyebrow.

Clary shrugged meekly, looking down, "He's been busy lately." The past few months had been quite a wild ride for Clary, and finding out she was a Shadowhunter was a major shock, which also opened her eyes to a whole set of relatives she had no idea she even had. After finding out her mother's cousin ran Gotham's institute, Clary couldn't help it, she was filled with curiosity. She wanted to meet the family she never knew about, and getting to visit Gotham was an upside as well.

Wandering the streets of Gotham with Isabelle reminded her a lot of New York, the crowds of people shuffling to get to work or a coffee shop. Hands stuck in their pockets, heads down, and a look in their eye that screamed they didn't want to be bothered.

Homey.

Isabelle knocked on the thick wooden doors, the noise lingered in the air and they could hear the sounds of someone's shoes slapping against the hard wood floors of the institute. The door swung open to reveal a small fifteen year old with bright blue eyes. Though their coloring was very different, Clary was shocked to see the girl bore strikingly similar features to Clary. It was almost like looking in a mirror.

The girl seemed shocked as well, though she wasn't looking at Clary, instead her eyes were on Isabelle, which wasn't much of a surprise.

Regaining her composure the girl turned to Clary and smiled, "My mom said you were coming, you must be Clary," she held the door open, ushering them inside, "Welcome!"

They'd barely gotten seated in the dining hall when there was another loud pounding on the door. Paige perked up, jumping to her feet and running to the door, wondering who it could be.

"Jeez, what are you trying to do? Knock the door down?" She heard a voice say from the other side, a voice she recognized to be Kid Flash.

What in the flying hell were they doing here, a slight wave of relief washed over Paige as she remembered neither of her parents were home, thank god. Though Clary and Isabelle were, Paige bit her lip, the whole situation had disaster written all over it.

"I was just knocking." She heard Superboy huff.

Taking a deep breath, Paige opened the door, looking out and seeing the whole Young Justice standing in front of her. "What are you guys doing here?" She hissed, trying to keep herself from exploding.

"We wanted to talk, learn more about your whole demon hunting stuff. And what happened yesterday." Kid Flash said, stepping forward and looking into the institute.

Paige sighed, glaring them down, "You should have called ahead of time, and I don't think you need any more information. It will just complicate things."

"We didn't tell the league about Shadowhunters, so I think it's only fair we get some answers." Artemis piped up, crossing her arms.

Paige sighed, they had a point, and telling six people wouldn't hurt, would it? Even if they were the Young Justice…

"What's going on?" Isabelle asked, approaching the door and coming up to stand next to Paige with a confused expression. She took in the set of colorfully dressed heroes, a look of slight amusement on her face, "What's this? Young Justice? …Paige?" She looked down at the small Shadowhunter who was shying back, her face heating up.

As soon as Kid Flash laid eyes on Isabelle his face lit up, he grinned, looking her up and down, "Hellooooo, Kid Flash, you are?" He greeted sliding in front of the rest of the heroes, bowing slightly.

"Out of your league." She stated, crossing her arms and eyeing Paige with a raised eyebrow, "I need an explanation."

"I think we all do." Robin said, nudging Kid out of the way.

Without much else to do, Paige invited the Young Justice into the institute once again, they sat in the dining hall and Paige tried her best to explain the situation to Clary and Isabelle. She begged them not to tell the clave or anyone what happened.

Sighing heavily Isabelle eyed the set of heroes sitting across from her, they'd remained mostly silent through the whole conversation, aside from Kid making a few jokes trying to get Isabelle's attention.

"This isn't good." Isabelle commented, a bit speechless.

Paige looked down at her hands, feeling horrible at the fact she had just made a fool of herself in front of one of her own personal heroes. She'd always wanted to be like Isabelle, ever since she first saw her years ago at a Clave meeting in New York her father had to attend.

"I could probably call Magnus, he'd wipe their memories of everything having to do with Shadowhunters." Izzy whispered to Paige.

"You can't just wipe our memories!" Superboy growled, hearing Izzy with his super hearing.

"That won't be necessary…Is what he's trying to say," Miss Martian quickly chirped, "We won't tell anyone. We just…Want to understand more."

Isabelle scoffed, "Sure." Her words dripped with sarcasm, "let's make a deal." She paused for a moment, tapping her long fingers on the wooden table, as if thinking. "Alright," she flipped back her long dark hair, "tell us your secret identities, we won't wipe your memories."

"What?" Artemis gasped, slamming her hands on the table, "why in the world would we do that."

"Simple, if we have a secret of yours, it gives…Incentive not to tell ours." She shrugged mildly, glancing over at Clary and Paige, both were gaping at her in awe.

"How do we know, that you won't just wipe our memories anyways." Robin asked, his shoulders tensed as he leaned forward.

"I don't give a rats ass about your identities, seriously, I have bigger things to worry about." Isabelle narrowed her eyes slightly, "I just want to ensure the safety of the Shadowhunters, I mean, it's only fair." She smiled, repeating his words from earlier, "I swear by the angel, I won't tell anyone."

The group looked at Isabelle with an expression of pure astonishment, she was serious. And they didn't know quite how to react, this time they were really on their own, they couldn't go to the league for help, they had to decide themselves.

"Fine." Aqualad finally spoke, his face leaking no emotion, "Some of us don't have have secret identities though. But my name is Kaldur."

The Young Justice turned to look at him with wide eyes and open mouths, shakily, the rest followed his lead.

Sighing Miss Martian smiled weakly and spoke, "My names M'gann, but you can call me Megan."

Kid Flash pulled off his mask and winked at Isabelle who rolled her eyes, "Wally West."

Artemis pulled off her mask as well, "My names still Artemis." She shrugged.

Superboy shrugged, "I don't really have a real identity, but I go by Conner."

Finally they all turned to Robin, who seemed the most nervous. "Batman won't let boy wonder reveal his identity." Wally explained.

"No." Robin started, shaking his head, "But all of you guys did, and-And it's only fair." He looked at the whole group of people, inhaling sharply, "You can't tell _anyone_ about this…"

He took off his mask, "Dick Grayson." He looked straight at Paige and smiled weakly.

Paige's eyes widened, "What…You…But, I go to school with you." She stuttered, in complete shock.

He shrugged slightly, looking down, "Yeah…"

"That is hardly of importance now," Kaldur spoke up, his face impassive, "We held up our side of the deal. Tell us more, about…Shadowhunters."

Paige kept quiet, letting Isabelle take the lead, she sat back in her chair, staring at Robin.

Sighing Isabelle leaned forward, "for starters, Shadowhunters are part Angel."

"Yes you are," Kid Flash grinned lazily at Isabelle, Artemis frowned slightly, socking him in the shoulder.

"Once upon a time, the world was being invaded by hordes of demons. Jonathan Shadowhunter wanted to protect the earth, he asked a warlock to summon the angel Raziel in Lake Lyn. When he was summoned, Jonathan Shadowhunter requested…Well more like begged, for Raziel to mix his blood with man to create a race that would protect the world from demons. Seeing his desire for good, Raziel agreed and that brings us here. We are Shadowhunters, and we protect mundies from demons." Isabelle finished, gazing over the group and watching their expressions as they registered all this new information.

Clary piped up at last, tucking some bright red hair behind her ear, "Not only that, but they-We enforce law among Downworlders…Warlocks, werewolves, vampires…" She blinked a few times, remembering the first time she learned all of this, and how shocked and confused she was. With a small grin she continued, "they all exist."

"I have to admit, that's…Really cool!" Kid Flash grinned, his bright green eyes alive with sparks of excitement.

"It's a lot to take in all at once, I understand." Clary said to the others who were keeping silent.

"I don't understand how all of this could exist right under our noses…" Robin commented, scratching his head.

"Magic," Paige answered, "Literally. It's called glamour, you can't see any of it because, well, you're all mundane. Even Miss Martian-I mean Megan."

"Okay, well, even though being part angel is pretty cool, how is it anything against…Those things we were fighting earlier?" Artemis asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Shadowhunters were born to fight demons, we've been training our whole lives." Paige explained, she pulled up her sleeve to show the white scars that laced her arms as well as the runes, "we use runes, they give us certain abilities such as agility, swiftness, strength…"

"We also have seraph blades," Isabelle added, "they're made of heavenly material and are activated by their names, which as the names of angels."

"How many are there, how many Shadowhunters are out in the world?" Kaldur asked.

"I don't know. A lot." Paige answered with a shrug, looking down at the table again.

"So you're telling me, werewolves exist, like on the full moon they turn into giant hairy beast, werewolves?" Kid Flash asked, nearly jumping out of his seat.

"…Yes." Isabelle deadpanned.

"So awesome!" Wally cheered, it seemed like the seriousness had left the room and the intensity of the conversation ended, they group broke and began to mingle and discuss around the room, the Young Justice were still registering the new information.

Robin pulled Paige aside, "I'm guessing your kind doesn't usually go to regular school, what are you doing at Gotham Academy?" He asked her, his gaze was penetrating.

Paige kept from laughing at the _'your kind'_ comment and looked down at the floor, "I'm investigating the missing students, at first I thought it was a rogue vampire or two, but now it seems like it's something more…Like demons."

Robin nodded slowly, his eyes distant as if he was thinking. Paige felt her pulse quicken slightly, she wasn't sure why though, she waited for his response, looking up to meet his clear blue eyes. "Now that we know about you guys, we could help you investigate? Maybe take down the demons too."

Paige wasn't sure, how could she explain it to the clave? Or her mother for that matter. Still, she couldn't just turn down the help, especially with Dick looking at her like that. They definitely would come in handy, "Thanks…I'll-I'll think about it."

He nodded and turned away, rejoining the group of heroes. Standing by the wall, she observed Wally trying to hit on Isabelle. She couldn't tell if Isabelle was amused, or just annoyed, though Paige could clearly see that Artemis was about to punch a wall.

Clary was speaking with Megan and Superboy, and Robin and Aqualad were discussing something in hushed tones.

Paige felt like her chest was about to burst, her heart was beating so fast. Somehow, it felt like everything was going to turn out alright. Isabelle was a major lifesaver, and she felt like she could trust the Young Justice, though keeping it from the Clave would be a whole other thing, but that was a problem for another day. Finally, it felt like she could lean back close her eyes and relax.

Paige gazed across the room, her eyes catching on Robin who was glancing back at her; he looked away and continued talking to Aqualad. She looked away as well, moving to join Clary.

"-And I only learned just a few months ago, it was pretty crazy for me as well, so I understand the feeling." Clary turned to smile at Paige.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing." Megan chirped, her eyes bright, "I had no idea things like this existed on earth." Conner stood behind her with his arms crossed, silent.

Robin approached them, putting his mask back on, "We should head back, before they start wondering where we went." He said, nodding off towards the door.

The three female Shadowhunters showed the league out, waving them off as they boarded their Bio ship.

"Goodbye." Paige whispered to herself, leaning against the door frame.

Clary and Isabelle returned to New York later that day, they left their numbers for Paige to call if she ran into trouble or needed more help, they also said they would visit again later in the week. Feeling more confident with the situation now that she had their help, she had a full sleep, and felt much more energetic and ready to tackle the day.

Paige walked down the street with an extra bounce in her step; she wasn't sure if it was because she was more self-assured about the current situation, or if it was something else entirely.

She shrugged off the feeling and walked to school, a slight smile on her face as she entered the courtyard. She looked around the crowd of students; they all seemed to have grim faces. She felt confusion wash over her once again. She looked around; trying to find someone to explain to her what was going on. Dick emerged from one of the crowds and sauntered over.

"Did you hear the news?" He asked; his hair was ruffled and his eyes looked tired, as if he didn't get a lot of sleep last night.

Paige shook her head.

"Another student went missing, Lacey Sander." The boy wonder looked down; he seemed a bit upset by the news.

"Did you know her?" Paige asked, feeling something twist in her stomach…Was it…Jealousy? What was getting into her?

He shrugged slightly, "No, not really. I just don't like this, demons…Messing with my school."

Paige nodded, "I understand," she put a hand on his shoulder and tried to smile reassuringly, "The other Shadowhunters and I are on it. We'll stop them, bring them to justice."

He looked her straight in the eye, returning her smile warmly, which got her heart racing again. "Thanks, Paige."

Artemis emerged from another crowd and joined them, Paige blinked, "I didn't know you went to this school." She said, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, I didn't know boy wonder here went either…But now that I know who he really is…" Artemis shook her head, "Never mind that, what are you going to do about the newest missing student."

Paige paused, thinking for a few seconds. She wondered if she should call Isabelle, she would know what to do. _No, this is my job_. "I guess I'll have to confront the demon who attacked me Monday…His name is Nate, right?"

Dick nodded, "I'll come with you, in case he attacks again."

"Wait," Artemis cut in, shaking her head slightly, "That won't get us actual answers, will it? We should follow him, after school. Maybe we could find out what he's planning, and where the kids were."

"Woah, good idea. Okay, we'll meet here after classes then?" Paige asked, glancing back and forth between the two heroes.

Robin nodded, "See you then."

**Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh, long chapter! Thanks for reading! And PLEEAAASE review!:P**


	5. Chapter 5

Paige was nearly jumping out of her seat; she couldn't wait till class was over. Excitement buzzed through her body, she could finally do something, something that would impress her mom and the clave. She was ready to fight, though she hoped she wouldn't have to, not tonight. Tonight they would get information and then…They would bust the demons, save the kids and the day, and Paige would be a hero. The clave would _finally_ notice her, and she could be a well-respected Shadowhunter, one that maybe her father would even leave to run the institute…Oh, life was good.

When the bell run, Paige jumped to her feet. She grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder and bursting out into the halls. She tried to walk at a normal pace, not to get too excited and burst out into a full on sprint. It was difficult, but somehow she managed.

Paige went to the back of the academy where they had agreed to meet. Neither Artemis nor Robin was there yet. She leaned against the wall, tapping her foot and trying to calm herself, to stop her pulse from racing like that. She tried to think ahead, plan out the events that were about to take place. Instead she found her thoughts wandering towards Robin.

His dark hair and bright clear blue eyes. Mesmerizing eyes…Why did he hide them behind a mask so often? She thought of the way he smiled and…No, what was she doing? A shudder passed through Paige's body, she _had _to stop doing that. She'd known the boy for three days, and already she was developing _those _types of feelings. It wouldn't work out anyways, she was a Shadowhunter, and he was a hero. They didn't mix well, they were completely different. This mission was strictly business. Nothing more.

Paige looked up as Artemis approached, fully dressed in her green outfit. "Where were you?" Paige asked as the archer approached.

"I had to get dressed." She answered, tightening her pony tail looking around, "Where's Robin?"

"Right here!" He called, running over to the two girls, dressed in his outfit; he was wearing his mask too. Paige was slightly disappointed, she wanted to see his eyes again…_Ugh, stop with the frilly girl thoughts._

"Do you have, um…" Robin trailed off, searching for the right word.

"A costume? No, Shadowhunters usually wear gear, but I don't have it with me…It won't be necessary though," Paige shrugged, pulling out some throwing knives and sticking them in her waist band, "I'll be fine." She pulled out her seraph sword ad a few more daggers, sticking them in the back waistband of her shirt. She stashed her pack in a bush, there was nothing really important in it, she would pick it up later.

Taking out her stele, she drew a swiftness and silence rune on her arm, both Artemis and Robin were observing her closely, watching as she drew the simple rune that laced her forearm.

Robin nodded off to the side, "C'mon, let's go. I saw Nate go this way." He led the two girls down a narrow street that opened into a shadier part of town. The three of them kept to the shadows, their eyes keen and alert as they scanned the rough crowds for any signs of Nate.

Paige spotted him first, ducking into an alley, his hands in his pockets. He moved quickly and soon he was out of sight again. She pointed him out and ran after him, keeping her distance and staying in the darkness.

They followed him for twenty minutes through a maze of streets and alleys until they finally found themselves in front of a large warehouse. They were at the outskirts of the city now, and most of the land surrounding the building was empty. Nate looked around before slipping into the warehouse through a back door.

"Is this where the kids are?" Paige whispered, squinting at the building. It was already getting dark, time really had flown away.

"Probably." Robin whispered, inching closer to the looming structure, "I'll sneak inside, and see what's going on…I'll tell you guys if it's safe to come in."

Artemis nodded and he darted away, disappearing into the shadowy brush that surrounded the building. Paige watched him go with her breath held, her fists clenching and unclenching nervously as she paced the alley her and Artemis were hiding in. She hoped he knew what he was doing, that he'd be okay, that he wouldn't get caught.

What if something happened? What if they sensed his presence and sent Moloch demons after him? What if they kidnapped him too, or killed him or…or…Why was she worrying so much? It was just Robin, he'd be fine.

He'd be fine. Stop worrying, Paige repeated to herself, taking a deep breath. She glanced over at Artemis who was rather solemn; her silence was a bit uncomfortable, making Paige feel a bit socially awkward.

"So, have you ever dealt with demons before?" Paige whispered.

"What?" Artemis asked, turning back to look at her with narrowed eyes.

"I was…Uh…trying to make conversation." Paige replied with pure innocence, "Never mind…" She mumbled, shying away.

"I think we better keep quiet, and focus on the mission." Artemis turned away to watch the building again. Her ear piece crackled to life and Paige could hear Robins voice faintly from the device. Artemis pressed it to her ear, "Yeah? Okay." She turned to Paige, "Robin's coming out, the place if apparently crawling with those creatures-Demons," Artemis corrected herself, "He says we'll come back tomorrow, with the rest of the team."

Paige nodded, that was understandable, "Were the kids in there?"

Artemis shook her head, "He couldn't get deep enough in the warehouse to see."

"Oh, well I guess we'll see tomorrow." Paige said, loosening her grip on her seraph blade slightly.

"Not on my watch," a voice hissed from above them, it was a demon. Hideous, as they always were, with black spines poking out its mouth. It's stench filled the alley as it scuttled down the wall and away. It was a Devrak demon; Paige recognized it immediately, a spy.

"No! Don't let it get away!" Paige murmured harshly to Artemis, "Cassiel!" She mumbled raising her seraph blade and slashing at the demon. It dodged immediately. It was fast, but not fast enough.

Artemis loaded her bow, releasing the string and letting an arrow zing through the air, planting itself into the demons back. It hissed loudly, leering backwards. It's snout went into the air breathing deeply tracking the archer by smell.

"They're blind, FYI." Paige informed her, taking a knife from her waist band and flinging it at the demon. This time it wasn't quick enough and the blade planted itself deep in the creature's torso. Artemis fired two more arrows; Paige finished it off by piercing the demon with her seraph blade. It folded into itself, disappearing leaving behind a pile of ash.

_That was easy_, Paige thought to herself, having a partner was helpful. The two turned to see Robin approaching them, he looked at the ash on the ground and their ready weapons with a curios expression, "What happened?"

"There was a Devrak demon spying on us, we took care of it though," Paige explained, deactivating her sword and pushing back her hair.

"Oh…" Robin looked at the ash for a moment before turning back to the girls, "Let's get out of here, I want to go tell the team what's going on and plan for tomorrow." He motioned for the girls to follow him, "I'll call and tell them to meet us at Mt. Justice."

_Mt. Justice?_ Paige stifled a laugh, and looked down, feeling detached as Artemis and Robin began to discuss their plan for the team. It seemed like her whole investigation was getting taken over by the Young Justice. She felt unneeded.

"Paige?" Robin asked, tapping her shoulder looking concerned.

"Yes?" She answered looking around and noticing Artemis was no longer with them, "Where's-"

"She went home; we'll talk to the team tomorrow." He quickly explained, raking a hand through his hair leaving it in a mess of spikes.

Paige watched him for a moment, her pulse quickening again as she found herself full on staring at Robin, the boy wonder. They were walking close together and she could feel her stalker fan girl thoughts invade her mind, _why do boys smell so good?_ She thought, closing her eyes slightly.

"Paige?" He repeated, looking a bit frightened.

Paige snapped out of it, her face heating up quickly. She turned away hoping it was too dark for him to see how red she was, "Y-yeah?" She stuttered.

"I-Uh, could walk you back to the institute." Robin offered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure," Paige nodded, clasping her hands together in front of her. She looked straight ahead of her, avoiding the temptation to look at him. Taking in a shallow breath Paige followed him through the maze of streets to the institute. Her grip tightened and untightened on her seraph blade. What was happening to her? Was she sick? Or was she just…Just…

Feeling lightheaded Paige stopped, almost falling over. She took in long shaky breaths, trying to keep her composure. Robin looked over at her again with concern, moving in front of her and gently placing a hand on her arm, he steadied her stumbling steps, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I don't know what's getting into me…I feel, woozy and my hearts racing but nothing's going on and…" She stopped, slightly realizing she was admitting she had feelings for Robin.

Robin had a knowing smile, his cheeks flushed slightly. "I think you'll be fine…" Hu murmured, realizing what she was saying.

The rest of the walk was painfully awkward, they made it back to the institute after a few minutes and exchanged farewells.

"See you tomorrow." Paige mumbled, hunching her shoulders slightly and looking down, unable to meet Robin's eyes anymore.

"Goodnight Paige." He waved as he turned away, starting to walk down the empty street.

Paige reached out her hand, as if to grab his wrist, but she didn't do anything. Instead she stood there, watching him leave, feeling those annoying butterflies in the pit of her stomach and the constant _thud thud thud_ of her heart as if she was on steroids or something. Except this was worse.

"Why. Why him." Paige asked herself in complete monotone. She turned on her heel, shaking her head and climbing the steps to the institute. Maybe this situation with the Young Justice wasn't as 'okay' as she thought it was.

Robin walked through the quiet city with a silly grin painted on his face. He wasn't quite sure what had just happened between him and Paige, but he couldn't stop smiling, he was overwhelmingly happy.

"I'm so feeling the aster." He murmured to himself, with an extra bounce in his step.

He'd known the girl for what, three-maybe four days? And already all this madness had happened, it'd been a bit hectic, they'd been through a lot, but the worse was still to come. Still he had to admit, his pulse quickened when they were close, whenever he saw her. And he'd readily jump to do anything as long as it was a chance to work alongside her.

It'd been three days, and they probably knew more about each other than they should, they were practically strangers! Still, he knew she was Shadowhunter, she killed demons, she had been training her whole life to do it, and somehow Dick found himself relating to her situation.

Sure, he wasn't trained to be a killing machine, but he still trained to be part of his circus, and that was a tough experience, but it made him who he was.

Now that Paige had practically _confessed_ her love for him (Well maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration) he wasn't quite sure what to do. The whole thing was up in the air at the moment, but he didn't want to do anything yet…They still had only known each other for _three_ days, he reminded himself. Waiting a week or two was the smart choice before making a move. He wasn't sure if he _could_ wait a week or two though.

Man, if there was ever a time to have a bonding montage from a movie in real life, it would be now.

Grinning like a madman, Dick slipped into the school yard, grabbing Paige's pack from the bushes; he'd give it to her tomorrow, on Thursday. He looked at the pack, feeling a bit curious. He knew he shouldn't open it…The idea was so tempting though, he wondered what would be inside it.

Slowly, he unzipped the bag and pawed through its contents. Knives, books, knives, pencils, knives…How did she have so many knives in her pack? And why did the academy not notice? And how did all this metal not make _any_ noise?

Must be a Shadowhunter thing. He dug through and found a black leather journal, _interesting._ He flipped it open to find her neat handwriting fill a page. He flipped through it, looking for anything attention-grabbing, the diary wasn't kept up constantly, there were a lot of month and year jumps, the diary started all the way back to 2008.

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw dad cheating on mom again today, it was a demon. I think he might have demon pox. _

Well…That was…That was…Robin shut the book and put it back in her pack zipping it up quickly, he really wasn't supposed to have read that. He wasn't sure what _demon pox_ was, though it didn't sound very good. He slipped out of the school yard, making his way back home. Thinking up an excuse to tell Bruce to explain why he was out so late.

**So bonus scene, I guess? This doesn't really affect the plot, it's just for lulz.**

Isabelle was sitting in front of the mirror in her room back in New York. Her phone sitting beside her on the edge of the vanity, just in case Paige called her. Sitting, she observed herself in the mirror. Her long dark hair that she had twisted messily atop her head, her perfect skin, her dark eyes, her crimson lips. The corners of her mouth turned up, she applied glossy sheer on her lips and applied some dark eye shadow, brushing her cheeks with rouge.

Suddenly her phone rang, she jumped in surprise, nearly smearing make up across her forehead. After recovering from her near heart attack, he gingerly picked up her cell and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hellooooo beautiful, remember me Wally West? Kid Flash?"

Ugh, she could almost hear the annoying grin on his face. How did he get her number and _why_ was he calling her, "How could I forget." She said in dull monotone, standing up and looking out her window into the busy streets of New York, "How'd you get my number, and what do you want?"

"Details, it doesn't matter. How about you and me, on a date, Friday night?" He asked, from the other end. Wally was in the living room at Mt. Justice, school had just ended and he came on request of Robin, who hadn't showed yet. He took the opportunity to call the gorgeous Shadowhunter he'd met yesterday, sneakily snagging her number from Paige's phone. Artemis entered the room and looked at Wally with slight condescension.

"How about, no."

"Aw C'mon babe, take a chance on me." Wally begged, his lip quivered out slightly in a pout, sadly she couldn't see it. Artemis was watching, his expression was adorable, though she didn't admit it. She crossed her arms sniffing and looking away, guessing it was that Isabelle character he was talking to. Jealousy twisted the pit of her stomach, though she kept her face impassive.

"I'm in New York; I'm not going to drive all the way to wherever you are just for a _date_." _With you_, Isabelle thought to herself, leaning against the wall.

"So, if you were here, you would go out with me?" Wally asked another smile creeping to his lips. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, Wally seriously stop-"

"I'll take that as a yes!" He exclaimed from the other end, "Next time you're here babe, we're going on a date."

Isabelle sighed heavily, "I can't wait." She muttered, her eyes were dead, but he couldn't see.

"Haha! I hope you visit soon." Wall wiggled his eyebrows, Artemis felt the sudden urge to slap him, she restrained herself, pushing away the feeling. Why was she torturing herself and sitting there listening?

"I have to go now. Goodbye Wally." Isabelle shook her head, slowly taking the phone away from her ear.

"Catch you later babe," Wally clicked off the phone and leaned back with a grin, "She's totally into me," he grinned at Artemis who only scoffed.

"Sure she is." Artemis smiled, rubbing her temples.

**Two updates…One day…I have no life. Haha so anyways, what'd you think about this chapter?:D Please review…And spread the word about my story, I'd love to have more readers!:D (Shameless hinting lawlz…I'm desperate).**

**So Robin and Paige…Couple? Is it a good idea? And should I bring Isabelle into the story more so Wally can make a fool of himself and Artemis can rage with jealousy? So much drama…It feels like a soap opera.**

**Anyways , please review! And thankyouthankyouthankyou so much for reading! It means the world to me **

**I've written another fanfic where the team travels back in time too, Y'all should totally check it out!**

**Kthxbai:P **


	6. Chapter 6

There were too many of them, and Paige knew it. She couldn't barge in and defeat them by herself, even if she had all of Young Justice assisting her, it was a suicide mission.

She backed away from the window to the warehouse shaking her head and turning back to the team, "No," she whispered, "We can't, there's too many of them." She stated, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. Sure, Paige wasn't the most heroic Shadowhunter ever, but she wasn't a coward. The warehouse however, would be a losing battle.

"We have to do something, now that we know where they are, we can stop them from kidnapping more kids." Artemis said; a look of cold hard determination set on her face.

Paige only shook her head, "Listen-I know it sounds like I'm scared, or something like that," She turned back to the window, "But this isn't a fair match, I know what we're up against here better than you guys. If we go in there, we'll lose…" If only she had some Shadowhunters with her, then maybe…

She sighed to herself, that wouldn't happen. Everything had gone wrong; she wasn't even supposed to attack the demons. She hadn't told the clave or anyone what was going on, she couldn't. The Young Justice had insisted on being involved with the mission in return for keeping the existence of Shadow Hunters away from the JLA. And since they were involved, she couldn't go to the clave for help, because then it would expose the fact that she had told; spilled a secret that had been kept in the dark for hundreds of years. She was in a sticky situation, and for the first time, she admitted to herself that she was scared. Not of the demons, but of the consequences.

Then she remembered, _Isabelle! Isabelle will help me!_ "We won't do it tonight…" Paige began pulling out her phone, "but if we can wait it out a couple days, I can call Isabelle and-"

"I agree fully, calling Isabelle over is a great idea!" Wally grinned, nodding his head enthusiastically.

"-and she can help us, maybe it would be better if we figure out what their motive for kidnapping the kids are too…But if I can get some more Shadowhunters to help, we'll be more likely to succeed." She finished, eyeing Wally with an arched brow. Artemis was glaring daggers at him with crossed arms, a scowl on her face.

Ah, drama. She was so glad she wasn't actually part of their team.

Paige and the rest of them quietly crept away from the demon's lair and back into the city, they agreed on meeting again tomorrow with Isabelle and whoever else Paige could gather to help. _Oh, this will be fun._ She thought bitterly, walking back to the institute.

"This is starting to sound serious Isabelle; all I'm saying is…Maybe we could just tell a few others so they could help too, like Alec and Jace." Clary said, she had been trying to convince her for the last twenty minutes, ever since they got the call from Paige.

Finally, Isabelle sighed, flipping back her glossy black hair, "Fine. But…We have to make sure we keep this as secretive as possible."

Clary nodded in agreement, and triumphant grin spreading across her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was a Saturday **(I don't know what the days of week I've been saying lately are so…Let's just say it's the weekend now:P)**, and thankfully Paige was out of school. Isabelle had contacted her, saying that they were on the way with a few other people as well. Her stomach had knotted in worry at the time, had Isabelle told the clave? Was she in trouble? Isabelle wouldn't have done that though, she was smart, and Paige had to trust her.

They met at the institute, they would catch up with the YJ later in the day. Thankfully, neither of her parents were home, they had been spending a lot of time out lately. Paige had been too busy to worry about that, though she still found it rather strange. They were being so secretive, and acting abnormal, even her brother. It was like something was going on that she didn't know about, but she couldn't dwell on that problem, she had bigger things to think about.

Isabelle let herself in followed by a medium sized group of people. Clary was with her, there was a fair boy with gold hair standing next to her, _Valentines son_. The thought sprung into her head once she laid eyes on him, though she knew he wasn't _really_ his son. Next to him was another boy, he looked like Isabelle, and had striking blue eyes, _Alec_…She thought, recalling his name. Outside on the steps stood another boy, paler and less muscled than everyone else. She could see something on his forehead, a mark covered by his hair.

"Just stay outside Simon, we won't be long." Clary said over her shoulder to the boy.

Paige blinked, speechless, this was a lot more people than she was expecting. It was comforting though, she felt like now, they really could bring down the demons.

"I've already explained the situation to them." Isabelle said, quickly glancing at the group, "And don't worry…We won't tell the clave."

"Thank you." Paige managed to choke out, not able to comprehend why all these people were here to help her, "for everything."

Isabelle nodded slowly. It was hard to understand what was going through the others minds, they all had impassive expressions, except for Jace and Clary who looked blissfully happy despite what was going on. Jace holding Clary's hand firmly in his and Clary staring up at him in awe.

"We should probably meet with the Young Justice now…" She continued, nodding towards the door, "They're waiting for us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They met at an abandoned factory, Paige found it a bit spooky, but Robin had convinced her it would be safe and private. When they arrived the YJ was already waiting for them.

Wally was probably the first to react, a smile sprung on his face and in the blink of an eye he was in front of Isabelle, "Hello beautiful, great to see you again."

Isabelle scoffed, rolling her eyes. The boy next to her, whom Paige discovered to be Simon, tensed, eyeing the speedster with something that looked like jealousy.

Paige sighed rubbing her temples, "I guess I'll introduce you to everyone." She said, assuming the position of the liaison between the two groups, "This is Jace, Clary, Alec, Isabelle, and Simon." She said, pointing out each person as she said their names. "-And, well you guys probably already know who they are." She said turning to face the group of Shadowhunters, of course they would. The YJ was constantly splashed across newspapers and TV.

"So you're all Shadowhunters?" Robin asked, looking over the group.

"Yeah, except for me…I'm a vampire." Simon said, rubbing his neck.

Miss Martian tilted her head, looking confused, "I may be wrong, but I though vampires could only come out at night."

"Yeah, he's special, our very own daywalker." Jace said with a lazy grin. Simon shot him a look and returned to looking at the Young Justice in slight awe.

"It's nice to meet you all," Aqualad said, stepping forward, "But now I think it is time for us to devise a plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took a very long time, no one could agree on anything and people were continuously getting into arguments with Jace, which was surprisingly not a shock. At one point, it was suggested that they didn't work together at all, but that couldn't happen. _We have to put aside our differences and work together, it's the only way to take them down. We can't ask for the Clave's help, not with our agreement and after everything that's happened. _

Maybe everyone was just in a bad mood that day, but no progress was made. Everyone had agreed that they needed to work together, and perhaps the two teams just needed to get used to each other more. They decided that it wasn't a good idea to keep on planning, nothing good would come out of it, and that they would come up with something another day.

"Well that was a complete waste of time." Alec grumbled with a scowl.

"Oh shush, we'll get some progress made another day." Isabelle said nudging her brother. The group had broken up and was awkwardly mingling around the empty room. Grey light filtered through the grime ridden windows, the room was damp and spelled of old metal and dust.

Alec only mumbled something and stalked away. Isabelle slowly drifted over to where Simon was, he was standing alone watching everyone else.

Wally watched the two of them with narrowed eyes, "I don't get it, what does she see in him?" He said aloud, standing with Artemis and Robin.

Robin shrugged, "He's a vampire, girls are really into that nowadays."

"C'mon," Wally groaned, "He's so pathetic, I'm a _speedster_ for Christ's sake! A hero! She won't even talk to me."

"He's pathetic? You're the one hopelessly hitting on her!" Artemis scoffed, shaking her head, "Maybe she's just annoyed by you."

Wally didn't seem to hear her and continued to moan on about how he was better than Simon and how Isabelle should be talking to _him. _

Artemis shot him a glare and huffed, storming away.

"What's her deal?" Wally said watching her go with a raised eyebrow and confused expression.

Robin only laughed, slowly shaking his head and patting the speedster on the back, "For a speedster, you're pretty slow sometimes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the weekend whizzed by and Paige felt like she was barley doing anything to help. Still, there was nothing she really could do until she regrouped with the rest of the team, the two teams. It was amazing, how in one week she went from hating super heroes to working with them. Oh my, did fate have some sucker punches in store for her.

Paige nestled in her bed and shut her eyes, trying to forget all the weight that was being hefted on her shoulders and just have a good night's rest, after all, she did have school tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige's breath caught, her eyes catching flashes of inky black hair and crystal clear blue eyes. Her mind went fuzzy and her thoughts distant. In the back of her mind she could hear the teacher droning on at the front of the classroom. She couldn't focus, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the boys sitting three seats down from her.

She sighed heavily, resting her head against a hand, watching him squint slightly at the board as he quickly jot down some notes onto his paper. Some of his hair fell lose into his eyes, he raked in back with a hand and continued to write. Paige felt her stomach erupt into butterflies as it had been a lot lately.

A week had passed and she and the Young Justice hadn't made much progress. They were caught up with some other business regarding a horribly evil villain or something. She could hardly keep up anymore. Still, they were planning to infiltrate the warehouse soon, once they got a proper plan. In the mean time she had been spending a lot of extra time with Robin.

Dick glanced back at her with a slight look of confusion on his face, _What?_ He mouthed to her.

Paige's eyes widened and blood rushed to her cheeks, she looked away quickly, taking a deep breath. _Nothing_...She mouthed back.

The bell rung signaling the end of class and Paige quickly gathered her things, preparing to shuffle out out the classroom for lunch. Dick passed her desk with a raised eyes brow though he said nothing. She watched him leave the room wistfully, leaning forward slightly.

She shook her head, trying to snap out of it. Stop it. She thought to herself, slinging her pack over her shoulder and leaving the class room. She hurried down the hall, ducking her way through the various clusters of students. She spotted Dick ahead of her, talking and laughing with a redheaded girl. She felt something, like jealousy, twist at the pit of her stomach. No… Stop it. She told herself again.

Turning away she pushed the door into the cafeteria and glanced around the room, searching for a table to sit at. Mason motioned her over, he was sitting alone at a table nearby leaning back with his feet propped up on the tabletop.

"Shadowhunter." He greeted her with a sly grin as she slid into the seat before him.

"Warlock." She replied with slight annoyance, she set her bag down and looked around the room. She saw Dick standing by the door, watching her table with an irritated expression. She turned back to Mason, feeling confused.

Next thing she knew, Dick was in the chair next to her, gripping the edge of the table and glaring at the boy in front of her, "Mason, you know Paige?"

The warlock nodded, meeting Robin's glare with his own amused expression, "I do, we're quite close actually."

"We really aren't-"

Before Paige could finish Dick was grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the table. She stumbled after him. He led her to another table on the far side of the room, dropping her arm and glaring over his shoulder.

"Care to explain?" She asked, crossing her arms and trying to keep her heart from racing the way it was.

"I don't trust him," Was all he answered, his eyes narrowed so far she could barely see the blue. There was something more there, but she didn't pry.

"Okay, well," Paige turned away, searching for another seat, "I'll just spend lunch with my now zero friends." Since spending time at Gotham Academy she hadn't talked to very many people besides Artemis, Dick, and Mason. She only ever really spent time with Mason though, which now left her lunch companion options to none.

Dick caught her wrist, pulling her back, "That's a lie, you have me," he replied, locking gazes with her. Paige's heart started racing again, pounding against her chest so fast she thought it might burst. She felt paralyzed, as if she couldn't move even if she wanted to, though she didn't, "and Artemis." He finished dropping her hand and looking down. The moment was gone, and Paige found herself feeling embarrassed again.

She didn't say anything; instead she turned away again, feeling her face heat up. She began to make her way to an empty seat in the back before Dick caught her wrist. Again.

"Wait, Paige." She turned to face him again, "Do…You want to do something after school? Things with the Young Justice have slowed down now and…We could meet up with the others later about the demons."

Was this a date? She didn't ask, instead she nodded. "I'd like that."

Paige walked home in a daze, unable to think straight. She went through the motions, her usual routine for after school. She did her chores, finished her homework, trained very briefly with her brother, and when her evening routine was finally over she shut herself in her room and pulled out her leather journal, staring at the blank page with a pen clenched tightly in her right hand.

She didn't know what to write, so much had happened, so many feelings, so many events, yet she couldn't find the proper words to describe them.

Dropping the book onto her bed she changed out of her training gear and slipped into jeans and a long sleeved sweater. She brushed out her hair, staring at herself in the mirror. She looked at her eyes; something about its piercing blue color seemed cold, icy. She looked away and picked up her phone sliding it into her back pocket.

"I'm going out mom, I'll be back later!" She called out as she made her way down the stairs and out the door before her mother could make a sound of protest.

Paige walked down the street, trying to restrain herself from skipping or something dorky like that. Still she couldn't help the silly grin that formed on her lips as Robin met her in front of the local diner.

She wasn't quite sure what to say, he smiled at her from ear to ear, ushering her in through the door. They took a seat at one of the booths and Paige studied the menu. She couldn't say anything, she felt so flustered and awkward. Her hands were nearly shaking and her stomach was doing backflips.

"Are you okay?" Dick asked her, peering at her over the menu she was holding in front of her face.

"Yeah, sorry…I'm just," She sighed slightly putting down the menu and wringing her hands, "nervous, I guess."

"Don't be." He reached across the table, but before he could take her hand a familiar red head burst into the restaurant and stormed straight to their table.

"Dick," Wally began, with his arms crossed, "And Paige?" He looked at her with slightly widened eyes and a look of surprise, he shook his head slightly before turning back to Robin, "Another kid went missing…Except this time a different school, I'm not sure if they're connected but…"

"It's worth checking out," Dick finished, "How'd you know where to find me? And why didn't you just call?"

Wally waved it off with a hand and nodded towards the door, "We should go investigate, Aqualad wants us to meet at Mt. Justice."

"This late?" Robin shot an apologetic look towards Paige.

"Don't be an idiot, tomorrow." Wally said waving him off with a smirk, "you kids have fun." He waggled his eyebrows at the two before slowly backing out.

"Maybe we should do this another time…After everything dies down with the missing kids and well..." Paige looked down, her nerves acting up again. This was a mistake, it could never work anyways, they were from different worlds, and she was in the middle of clave business.

Dick stood up, and she thought he might leave; he leaned forward across the table and pressed his lips on hers. The world around her slowed down, her mind went muzzy and any rational thought in her head slipped away. She returned his kiss, still in shock; she inclined forward into his lips, feeling dizzy. She almost couldn't breathe, but he pulled away and sat down again.

Paige stared at the boy in front of her with a look of complete shock, her cheeks were bright red and she found herself gripping the seat for support. "Just don't think about it." He said, and that was the end of that discussion.

The night when on and Paige confirmed it with herself that yes, this was in fact a date. She loosened up, and found herself restored to her regular confidence by the end of the night. She felt comfortable, though she still kept watching herself, not to do anything embarrassing or weird.

"Thank you," Paige said quietly as Dick walked her back to the institute. It was a cool night, the air was crisp and fresh, the pavement damp from a light rain earlier in the evening.

"Thank you." He replied with a half-smile, his hand brushing over hers.

Paige smiled back, blushing; a cold wind whipped back her hair making her shiver. Dick looked over at her and shrugged off his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders. She opened her mouth to protest but was once again interrupted by his lips as he swooped in to kiss her again, pulling her closer to him by the waist as he wrapped his arms around her.

Suddenly, she didn't feel cold anymore. She reacted almost instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck and returning his kiss gently. Paige was in bliss, she didn't want to pull away, not ever. She never thought this was how the night would end, and she couldn't explain the amount of happiness and warmth spreading through her body. All she knew was that she couldn't think of anything that had made her feel as blissful as she was in that moment.

Dick pulled back, "Sorry…" He mumbled, stepping away and starting to walk again. There was a small grin on his face which he tried to conceal by turning away. Paige hurried after him starry eyed, still having the same flustered expression from earlier. They stopped a block away from the institute, Dick was standing in front of her so they were inches apart, "I had a really good time tonight Paige."

She nodded, "I did too." She looked past him at the institute, hoping she wasn't too far past her curfew, "Goodnight."

"Night," He smirked at her, sticking his hands in his pockets and leaning in, pecking her on the cheek.

She still found herself being left breathless; she shrugged off his jacket, handing it to him. He shook his head, "I have plenty of coats…Keep it."

"But…" Paige cocked her head to the side, she didn't have a need for boys coat.

"It'll be cold walking that extra block, you can bring it to me tomorrow." He closed her fingers around the coat and pulled away.

"O-okay." Paige wrapped the jacket around her shoulders again and waved meekly, "I'll see you tomorrow then…" She spun around on her heel and shuffled towards the Institute, she could feel Robin's eyes on her back as she slipped in through the tall iron gates and up the stairs that led to the heavy wooden doors of the church. She slipped inside as quietly as possible.

"Where were you?" A clear voice asked, carrying itself through the door to the kitchen, a light switched on and her mother leaned against the doorframe of the room, eyeing Paige.

"I just went out for some food." Paige looked away, hurrying towards the winding staircase.

Her mother sighed, giving Paige a stern look, "We'll talk about this tomorrow." She backed into the kitchen and switched off the light.

Weird. She gave up pretty easily, everyone was acting strange. Her brother especially. It was as if he was a different person, ever since he had returned from Idris, he just didn't seem the same. Her mother too, she was getting careless, she was barely paying attention to Paige anymore, and she was always out. Something was definitely going on, but Paige was too flustered at the moment to give it a second thought. Instead she slipped into her pajamas and laid in her bed, wide awake, replaying the nights events over and over again in her head.

**So sorry for not updating sooner! I've had MAJOR writers block, and I'm not sure how well I'll be able to continue this.**

**So anyways, sorry this chapter is kinda crappy, this first half is really bad I know D: There was so much I wanted to put in, but I felt like I wasn't keeping people in character and it just failed. **

**Ugh, so yeah not too proud of this chapter, but there shall be more soon! And hopefully it will be better!**

**Thank you to all of my faithful readers who bear with me in this painful chapter xD **

**Pairings for the story? I'm always happy to change, I'll write whatever So Simon and Isabelle? Wally and Artemis? Any others? I WILL HAPPILY DO CRACK SHIPS AS WELL:D **

**And please, REVIEWWW **


	7. Chapter 7

Demons in Gotham

Paige sat on her bed staring out the window of her room, the muffled sound of the city seeped through her closed window making the only noise in the otherwise silent building. Her brother was out, she wasn't sure where. Her parents were both at a clave meeting in New York. Paige was once again alone in the institute, something she had started to grow used to.

It really didn't bother her, in fact it was quite convenient, but she still missed having her family together. With her brother back, she thought everything would go back to normal again, but her life was far from normal now.

Paige sighed, turning away from the window. She had to get dressed; Isabelle and Jace were waiting for her outside.

After a few minutes Paige was making her way down the steps of the Institute and into the cold city air, her knives and seraph blades rattled against her belt as she walked. The street was dim aside from the few lights that lined the pavement, she could see Jace's golden hair reflecting the yellow light as he and Isabelle stood beneath one of the street lamps.

"Sorry for the wait." Paige said as she approached them, running her fingers through her ponytail nervously.

Isabelle dismissed her apology with a wave, "just take us to the warehouse."

Paige nodded and they rounded a corner onto a much busier street, hailing a cab and giving the driver directions to a location a block away from the warehouse.

The driver gave the odd trio a questioning look, they were headed to a rougher part of town, and not to mention dressed in strange attire, but he didn't say anything.

They didn't say much through the duration of the trip. Paige really wasn't sure what to say, she was with the not quite son of _Valentine_ and Isabelle Lightwood, her idol since she was about 7 and saw her at a Clave meeting. Paige knew she would regret it later, but she just felt too dull at the moment to say anything, so instead she just watched the blurred faces and buildings they passed, wondering what they would find when they finally arrived.

The car slowed to a stop next to a scarcely populated sidewalk, Paige paid the driver and slid out the car after Isabelle and Jace. They followed her down a few winding alleys and into the brush that filled the perimeter of the warehouse.

Paige could already sense something wasn't right, the usual dim yellow glow she saw coming from the windows the last time she had come was no longer there. It was dark and she could see no movement. The place felt empty, abandoned, like there was no one there.

Yes, something was definitely wrong.

Paige stood up from her crouch and stepped forward into the open. She could hear Isabelle ask her what she was doing in a hissing whisper though she ignored it and continued forward. So far nothing had come after her; she suspected her uncertainties were correct.

Nearing the building she peeked through dirtied window that was much too high for her to reach without the box she had found below it, inside she could see that the warehouse was now empty. No demons, no…Anything.

It was no longer lit and she could barely make out anything save for a small crumpled paper illuminated by the weak light filtering through one of the windows. _It could be nothing…_Paige thought to herself, stepping off the box, _and then again, it could also be something._ With that in mind she circled the warehouse, looking for a possible entrance and slipping inside. She wondered what Jace and Isabelle were doing for a minute before pushing that thought back. She made her way across the concrete floor, her steps echoing through the cold and bare room.

She stopped before the paper and bent down picking it up; it wasn't crumpled paper as she had previously thought, but carefully folded parchment. She unfolded it and read the message three times, not quite believing what it said.

_Better luck next time, little shadowhunter _

She crushed the paper in her hand, throwing it to the floor in frustration. She had waited too long, and now they were gone…More kids would be taken and it would be all her fault.

If only she had just told the clave, admitted to her mistakes, sure the consequences would have been…Horrible, but at least she could have prevented _this. _

She could hear two sets of foot steps entering the warehouse behind her, she didn't need to turn to know who they belonged to.

"I don't see any demons." Jace said loudly, approaching the spot where Paige stood.

She turned her head and saw Isabelle elbowing him in the rib, "Shut up, Jace."

As they neared her Jace bent down and picked up the paper, Isabelle read it over his shoulder and they both turned in unison to look at Paige.

"Don't beat yourself up, Paige" Isabelle said quietly, taking the paper from Jace, "We'll find them again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This would be the hard part, telling the team that the demons were gone, that they had their chance to strike but she stopped them and now they were gone.

They were all going to hate her now, weren't they?

Paige walked to school like she usually did, clutching her book bag in one hand and tugging uncomfortably at her skirt with the other. She was tired from last night, spending most of it talking with the two older shadowhunters, trying to come up with a plan. Even after they had left she didn't get much sleep, how could she? This was all her fault; she was the one guilty for the demons escaping their grasp. She should have done something sooner.

"Paige!"

She looked up, barely registering that she was at school already, she had been in auto pilot most of the morning. She clenched her jaw looking away as Dick approached her.

"Paige? Are you ok?" He asked, concern written clearly on his face

Paige kept her head turned, staying silent. She didn't want to tell him, he might not like her anymore…He would be disappointed, and maybe even mad. Paige didn't know for sure what would happen; she didn't know him well enough. After all they'd only known each other for less than a month.

Paige decided she wouldn't tell him yet, she couldn't muster up the courage to do so. She forced herself to smile, "I'm fine." She replied with mock cheerfulness before brushing past him and into the school's main building.

Dick hurried after her, taking her hand with slight shyness, "if there's something going on, you can talk to me."

Paige stiffened pulling away and crossing her arms, "there's nothing to talk about, everything's great." She didn't bother trying to add lightness into her voice.

Dick frowned, "I can see something's wrong," he said reaching out for her hand again, she stepped back and his arm quickly retracted.

Paige was both flustered and scared, she liked him a lot, and lying to him was hard especially when she had to put so much effort in to keep from blushing. "I'm fine, I'll see you later." She paused wondering if they were a couple now, was she supposed to do something like kiss his cheek? _Even if we are, it won't last long…_

Paige shrugged to herself, _enjoy it while it lasts._ She leaned forward and quickly pecked him on the cheek before spinning on her heel to her first class of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige sat in the second to last row, humming quietly to herself and tapping her pencil on the edge of her desk, most of her morning classes had whizzed by rather quickly, she had lost herself in thought and most of the morning was a blur.

It was her last class of the day, the one she had with Dick. Paige had promised herself that this was when she would tell him. When it was over, she would walk over to his desk and tell him what had been bothering her all day.

Maybe she was just making too much of a big deal, perhaps the team would be more understanding, and they wouldn't blame it on her. They could work together to find out where they went, and then they could finally take the demons down.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING _

Paige took a deep breath and walker over to Dick's desk, "Can I talk to you?" She asked, keeping her voice even and cold.

Dick blinked at her for a moment before nodding quickly, "Sure."

They walked out of class together and into a quiet spot in the courtyard, Paige took another breathe before speaking.

"I went to the warehouse yesterday with Jace and Isabelle," She paused, fiddling with the edge of her blouse, "when we got there it was…Empty, abandoned. I found a note it said _better luck next time…_They knew about us, and they left and…I shouldn't have waited, if we had just gone then maybe we could have prevented this. What if-"

"Stop," Dick interrupted her, his expression softening. "It isn't your fault, Paige…Everyone makes mistakes." He sighed, rubbing his temples as if he was already planning, "We'll find them again, and then we can do something, we'll be better prepared than before. We'll be ready."

Paige smiled in relief, thankful that he was so understanding. "I hope the rest of the team feels that way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I _knew_ we should have done something," Artemis said for what seemed like the hundredth time, she paced the room with her arms crossed tightly over her chest and a frustrated expression twisting her face.

"Well there's not much we can do about it now," Wally said with a shrug, leaning back into his chair, "at least we can work more with the shadowhunters…"

Artemis could hear the grin in his voice without even turning around, "Oh shut up, West." She growled, "We have other things to worry about besides your pathetic crush on the Lightwood girl."

"It's not pathetic." Wally scoffed. "What's your deal anyways? You've been particularly snarky to me these last couple of days."

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's all the _stress?_" Artemis said, packing as much sarcasm into the comment as humanly possible.

"You're always under stress, it's something else." Wally said with a quirked brow, he didn't want it to seem like he was showing concern or something, because he wasn't…He was just curious.

"Drop it, Baywatch. You don't care anyways, why don't you get lost and call your shadowhunter." She said walking over to the window and staring coldly out, trying to bite back her anger.

Artemis could hear Wally standing up and felt her body sting with sadness. Was he actually leaving? She knew she really didn't mean that…It was just…She couldn't…She didn't…Artemis sighed; things had gotten rather confusing recently.

It was almost as if he could read her mind, she could hear his tone had softened as he spoke, "What if I don't want to? What if I'd rather know what was going on with you?"

Artemis turned around to face him, tilting her head and looking at him through her lashes, "Wally…I-"

Robin coughed, the two had almost forgotten he was in the room, "Oh ah, sorry…I can just-Um go, I'll fill you in with the rest later…"

The two jumped apart, realizing they were slowly moving towards each other. Artemis quickly looked away, keeping her expression impassive, "No it's fine, I have to go now anyways." She said in dull monotone, grabbing her coat and quickly exiting through the door.

Wally watched her leave with a flustered expression, what was he doing? Was he actually falling for…_Her?_ What the actual f- "Ugh, what am I doing…" He groaned aloud, rubbing his temples.

"It looked like you were coming on to Artemis…" Robin observed with a laugh.

_Thanks for stating the obvious._ "You know I don't-Like, like her…It's just…It was…I mean you'd…" Wally really had no explanation for what had come over him, "Well I won't, I have to keep myself single for the ladies, you know?" He said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah," Robin replied with an eye roll and a grin, "I totally understand…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The Clave will want a progress report soon Paige," Her father said looking up from his work, "You can't screw around forever, you need to get results."

"I'm _not_ screwing around, Dad." Paige protested with a frown, "I'm working on it, I have results."

"You do, do you? Well, let me see them." He paused from his writing, folding his hands on the desk and eyeing her for a moment, when she said nothing he shook his head, "As I thought…Maybe you're too young to be taking on Clave business by yourself, we can get someone to take over for you."

"No!" Paige jumped forward in her chair, "I can handle it dad! I don't need any help, and I don't need anyone to take over, just trust me."

"I don't think I can, Paige." Her father said, raising his voice, "Your mother saw you hanging around with a boy the other night, a mundane I presume, you obviously aren't taking this seriously."

"I am taking this seriously!" She said with exasperation, "It was all business, dad! He goes to Gotham Academy, I was investigating."

"Oh sure you were…" He said with bitter amusement as he leaned back in his chair, "Paige, we have a reputation, your mother and I are important members of the Clave and we can't have a daughter screwing around and ruining our family's standing with it."

Paige collapsed in the coach she was sitting in, blinking back the hot tears springing in her eyes, "I'm not…" She whispered.

Her father sighed heavily, "I'm disappointed in you, Paige. This should've been passed onto the Clave a week ago once you got information on what was going on." He shook his head again pushing back his chair and standing up, "You want to keep living here? You want our family to keep running the institute? Then do your job and don't ruin the Clave's view on our family." With that he left, slamming the door behind him.

Paige sat in silence for a minute, trying to regain her composure and hold back the tears. _Stop crying, you know this could have gone a lot worse…At least he didn't…_She sniffled, standing up and taking a deep breath. She couldn't let down her family; she couldn't let down the Clave. It was time to start taking action, and she knew what she had to do first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige looked over the six faces sitting across from her, some looked confused, others impassive, and in Artemis' case, severely annoyed. "Thank you for meeting me in such short notice," she said with a small nod, neatly folding her hands in her lap, "I appreciate all of your help over the past few days, but I'm afraid I no longer need your assistance. You can drop the case of the missing kids; I need to take it over completely with the Clave."

"What?" Artemis piped up, "that's not your decision to make, we had an agreement. We were going to work together."

"I'm afraid that can't continue." Paige said, keeping her face blank, "the Clave is expects to be involved with this all the way through, you can't be part of the process."

"Paige, we're a part of this too." Robin said softly, reaching across the small table of her hand, she flinched leaning back.

"Not any more," She replied, it was hard to keep her tone cold, to break off all of this commitment, but she had to. "This was never your business to begin with, you never should have been involved," she looked directly at Robin, "none of this should have ever happened." Her voice didn't waver, but she immediately regretted what she said the minute the words left her lips. Robin frowned before looking away, crossing his arms.

"Shadowhunters and Heroes shouldn't work together, it just doesn't work." Paige continued.

"But we're fighting for the same cause," M'gann said softly, "To protect innocent people from bad things."

Paige shook her head, "We're not the same, Megan." Paige said, "Shadowhunters do it because we were born to, we don't have a choice in the matter at all…Heroes, well…You all have your own reasons, but they're different reasons from ours because...You have a choice."

"We're from different worlds, different cultures, different people, different sets of laws, procedures...You don't belong in it, and this whole thing was Clave business to begin with," Paige said, breaking eye contact with M'gann, "It would be much easier for all of us if we just went our separate ways. I promise I won't tell your secret identities as long as you don't breathe a word that Shadowhunters and Downworlders exist."

An argument should have ensued after this, but it didn't.

The six felt defeated, especially Robin. They all had incentive to protest this, they had plenty of grounds too, but they really didn't understand her world fully…Maybe it was best just to leave it to the Shadowhunters. Paige had made several points they couldn't argue with, partly because they couldn't properly comprehend what her procedures were, what would happen with the Clave, etc.

"So what is this, goodbye? Permanently?" Wally asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes." Paige answered stonily, she had to break it off, she had to break it _all _off. She couldn't have any of them coming back, stirring up trouble, it would ruin her…Her family…Her chance of becoming a great shadowhunter like Isabelle Lightwood. It was so soon, it wasn't as if she had known all of them for a long time, but it still hurt. "It wasn't like we were friends."

"Well if that's how you feel, Paige," Artemis said, her voice bordering a cold detached tone and a fiery anger, "I guess we're done here."

"I guess we are." With that she stood up and showed the Young Justice out of the Institute, glad that once again nobody was home, though why her family was consistently absent bothered her, she couldn't question it now.

Paige stood by the open door and watched them file out, Robin lingered behind for a moment. He looked like a mixture of sad and angry, "Did you really mean all of that, Paige?" He asked with a small tinge of hopefulness in his voice.

"I meant every word, Richard." Paige answered.

"What about before? Our date…" He trailed, searching her face.

"Was a mistake," Paige finished looking away, "it wouldn't work…Please leave." Paige said, trying to keep her voice from breaking. What was she doing? Why did she have to make this so dramatic and cliché?

"What if I find information that could help you?"

"Please leave and don't come back." She clarified, why was he making this harder then it had to be? Her cold blue eyes flashed, hoping he would just board the bio ship and leave the institute.

"Paige-"

"I'm _begging _you, please leave." She repeated, "if I have to ask again it won't be pretty."

Robin's eyes darkened, "I guess we've seen the true colors of shadowhunters," he said, the softness in his voice earlier leaving entirely, "you're right, heroes and shadowhunters _aren't_ the same."

It looked like he was going to continue, so Paige slammed the door shut. She didn't need to hear what she already knew, she was being a bitch. But she had too, it would be better off for everyone if they just didn't work together anymore, it would get the job done quicker.

Paige remembered when she thought they would all hate her because the demons had vacated the city, _now they really do hate me…_She thought with a bitter smile.

Sighing, she shakily climbed the steps up to her room wondering if this was the end of her association with the Young Justice.

_Of course it is_, Paige thought to herself, _I forced it to end._

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN.! **

**Robin: *Throws Rocks***

…**.**

**So, wow…Stuff happened. Ugh I feel like the ending was so dramatic and forced and stupid…But I needed it to happen so…There it is. Ermmm yeah, so anyways tell me if you liked it!**

**Sorry for the late update, writers block AGAIN (it sucks) but I got out of it for now and since I got all these new lovely reviews I was inspired to continue this! :D So thanks to my awesometacular readers!**

**Don't worry this is far from the end...**

**PLEAAAASE REVIEW! If you're a cool cat and you know it…REVIEW! If you're a cool cat and you-**

**Robin: Just stop.**

**Wally: Yeah, please...**

**-_- Well fine then guys (I was having so much fun D:). Ha-ha so that got off topic, but anywho thanks peeps! Y'all rock! And I guess I'll see you soon (Hopefully!)**

**Robin: *throws rock***

**Stop that. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyy guys! So heads up, this will be the last chapter (Ugh I know, it's a short story…Not a lot of development…) But don't worry! I have plans for Paige and the Team in a different story, a sequel to this one I will explain more after.**

Demons in Gotham

One day of school, she just had to survive this one day and then, hopefully, she would be able to return to her regular life.

Paige took a deep breath, she hoped she wouldn't have to face Artemis or Dick during the day, though she felt it would happen no matter how hard she tried to avoid them. Still, it didn't matter, soon she would be back at the Institute, consulting the Clave, maybe doing a bit of research, and informing Isabelle what had happened with her and the YJ. Then it would be over, then she could forget any of it had ever happened, she could make her father proud and, and…

Paige sighed and walked through the gates and into the courtyard of Gotham Academy. She kept her head down and slithered through the sea of students, avoiding eye contact with anyone on the off chance it was one of them.

"Nephilim, it's been a while."

Paige turned to face the voice, biting back the temptation to roll her eyes. "I've been busy." She replied coldly, looking at Mason's smug expression.

"Ah yes, they vacated the city, hmm?" He said, sticking his hands into his pockets.

_Of course he would know already._ "Do you know anything about this? Because I swear on the Angel if you're holding something back from me-"

"Paige, you really shouldn't bully people." A new voice spoke up; she recognized it immediately and closed her eyes, turning to face Dick.

She was surprised to see that he didn't look all too upset; it was as if he had forgotten everything that had happened over the weekend. When she met his eyes his face hardened, his demeanor turning cold. _So he is still upset…He does have a right to be. _"I think you very well know what I'm doing here." She replied with equal coldness, crossing her arms and turning back to Mason.

Dick walked around her to stand besides Mason, shooting him a quick glare before looking at Paige, "I know I shouldn't be doing this in our current situation, but…I found this out last weekend, before…" He sighed, "Well you might as well have it." He handed her a file, "Keep it in your bag." He warned, glaring at Mason again, "Later." He turned and stalked off, joining the red headed girl she saw him with before.

Paige stared at the file in her hands for a moment before slipping it into her pack, all she had to do today was scout for any interesting details she might had left behind, just in case. She doubted Nate would still be at the school, since the whole set up was gone, she assumed her would be too, still it was worth a look.

"I guess I'll see you later then." Paige said looking over at Mason, he nodded with a smirk and she entered the building as soon as the bell rung.

She made her way to her first class of the day, taking a seat in the back and staring dreamily out a window. She heard the screech of someone pulling out the chair next to her and sitting down. Paige glanced over, a bit surprised to see it was the red headed girl.

Her hair wasn't exactly red, it was more an auburn or dark orange. It was long too, Paige also noticed the girl was quite pretty, though her face was crunched up as if she was upset. It took her a moment to realize that the girl was glaring directly at her.

"Can I help you?" Paige asked, wondering what she had ever done to offend this girl.

"You're Paige, huh?" The girl asked.

Paige nodded slowly, "I don't know who you are, though."

"My name's Barbara, Barbara Gordon." The girl answered, her glare never wavering, "What'd you do to Dick, did you break up with him or something? He's really upset, you know."

"I'd rather not talk about it." Paige replied, shifting uncomfortably in her chair, she wondered if this girl was somehow affiliated with the YJ as well, or just one of Dick's friends.

"Well you're making the wrong choice, he's a…A great guy." Barbara blushed a bit after the comment but quickly regained her composure, "And if you ever try to make a move on him again, or do something to hurt him…I'll make you pay."

"Message received…" Paige murmured thinking that this girl probably liked Dick a little more than just friends. It would make more sense if they were together anyways, she'd already burned all her bridges, she was at the point of no return and not matter how much she regretted it, Paige couldn't go back and make friends with the YJ.

Class then began and Barbara didn't make another move to talk to Paige.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Last class of the day…Finally._ Paige took a seat near the middle, she had arrived late and most of the back seats were already taken, not that she minded the middle it was just…She had to sit painfully close to Dick, though he wasn't paying much attention to her.

This was it, this was possibly the last time she would see him…In person at least, heroes were constantly in the news, even Dick himself was constantly in the news, he _was _the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne.

Should she say goodbye? Or was last weekend already a goodbye…Paige doubted he'd want to talk to her anyways, and no matter how much she wanted to, she knew she couldn't go up and start a conversation.

So, instead of torturing herself by staring longingly at him, she looked mournfully down at her notebook which was full of scribbles; swirling lines, similar to runes, lyrics to songs, and large hearts with _R+P_ within them. What was wrong with her?

_Stupid._ She thought, blacking out the page with a sharpie. She stifled a sigh and pulled her phone out from under her desk, checking her recent messages. Her inbox was empty, as it usually was, she scrolled through recent messages that were mostly from Dick and Isabelle. She shut off her phone and slipped it back into her bag, staring icily at the teacher who continued to drone on.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIING._

Paige stood up and looked around the classroom for what she hoped would be the last time, though a small part of her wished she wasn't leaving. Without another word, she slipped out of the class room, down the hall, and into the courtyard, walking out onto the sidewalk without a second glance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige marched to her bedroom, pulling the file Dick had given her earlier into her lap and opening it, inside were some hand written notes and a few maps with circles and X's on it. Paige studied the information for a moment, slowly grasping what it said.

The disappearances weren't only happening in Gotham, but in other large cities as well. They were all private school students; it was all the same amount of kids, and over a seemingly tight schedule. The demons were moving from city to city in a slightly hidden pattern that Paige was not surprised to see Dick had figured out. Looking over all of his carefully written notes it seemed the next city on their list was Star City, in fact, there had already been a report of a missing student at one of the Prestigious Academies there.

This was it, this single file was all she needed to give to the Clave, and her job would be done. Paige could hardly believe it, she couldn't thank Dick enough, she really _couldn't_. Paige wondered for a moment if it would be wrong to just text or call.

"Paige!"

Paige looked up as her father yelled her name from the foot of the stairs, she cringed at his tone, she was definitely in for a lecture. Sighing, she picked up the file, tucking it under her arm, and hurried down the stairs to meet her Father.

"Before you say anything," Paige began, "I've finished my job, here." She handed him the folder and clasped her hands together behind her. "A student and I put it together," she lied, the words flowing out of her mouth smoothly, "the boy mom saw me with, I was getting information, and he took an interest in the disappearances…Did a little research and came up with this." _I'm a pretty good liar, if I do say so myself._

Her father raised an eyebrow, looking at her skeptically before glancing over the files contents. He sighed, "Good job," he said tensely, as if he didn't want to quite admit that Paige had accomplished something, "though this student's interest sounds suspicious, and there is mention of demons here…Does he know?"

"He's a batman fanboy," Paige shrugged, "And no…I…Added in the demons thing, he only found the pattern."

"Good, nice work Paige. Maybe, just maybe, when your older I can trust you with some more Clave business but for now…"

"What?" Paige burst, she accomplished this mission, and he still didn't trust her?! She gave up everything, Paige tried to keep back her boiling anger by clenching her fists, "But I finished, I did a good job, why don't you trust me?"

"You were still mucking around, Paige." Her father said with a stern glare, "You should have come up with this information _weeks _ago. You know, there are already rumors about our family associating with _heroes_ of all things."

Paige flinched at the last remark, how had that gotten out? She tried to keep her cool, and instead of acknowledging the growing guilt in the pit of her stomach, she concentrated on her anger, "Well _maybe_ I would have finished this sooner if I didn't have to do it on my own, _maybe_ if you were home more you could've helped, _maybe _if you weren't such an _ass_ all the time-"

_Bam._ Paige felt her cheek sting as her father slapped her, his eyes wide with anger. It wasn't the first time he had hit her, maybe Paige did have an attitude problem at times, but it still wasn't an excuse. She staggered backwards, glaring at him as hot tears spilled into her eyes. This felt like the last straw, she felt as if her life was crumbling before her eyes, as if it was all beyond repair. Paige wished there was a reset button she could press so she could do it all over, to start fresh.

Shaking her head, Paige took another step back; she could honestly say she didn't love her father. He was never really a big part of her life, he wasn't there when she was growing up, so what gave him the right to boss her around, to constantly yell at her, to selfishly worry about his own image and how Paige affected it.

_He didn't…He doesn't…_"I'm leaving." Paige blurted, slowly climbing up the stairs, still facing him.

He snorted in amusement, "and exactly _where_ do you plan on going?"

"Away." Paige replied, not quite sure where she was going either. All she felt was sick, sick of her father, sick of the rules, sick of all these snobby shadowhunters. Paige suddenly wished she _was _a hero, they _were_ different, but in a good way, a better way.

"You're bluffing, Paige. You and I both know you don't have the _courage_ to do that." Her father sneered, crossing his arms and turning, "We'll talk more in the morning, once you've cooled down."

Paige almost laughed at that, if anyone needed cooling down, it was him. She didn't say anything though, she just continued to her room and slammed the door behind her, pulling out a duffel bag from beneath her bed and throwing clothes into it.

She could already see herself, a fifteen year old alone on the streets of Gotham. _I'm gonna get raped. _She thought suddenly in horror before slowly realizing that she was no ordinary girl, she knew how to defend herself just fine. _I'm going to need a plan._

Paige began to throw more clothes into her bag then moved onto weapons, she kept her own personal weapons in her room, but she would still need more. She quietly slipped down the hall and into the weapons room. Quickly she grabbed vials of holy water, knives, a revolver, and a medium sized stake. _Expect the unexpected._ She thought to herself, rushing back into her room and stuffing the items into her almost full bag. Paige moved onto toiletries, then her phone charger, a few personal items like photos and then went to grab her box of money she kept beneath her bed as well. It was hardly enough, she would need much more than 300 dollars for sure, but it was all she had and neither of her parents carried cash. _Out of luck on that one…_

Paige snuck out to look over the banister to the stairs, hearing the sound of the study door closing and locking behind her father, _thank the angel._ Her brother was sleeping in his room on the opposite side of the institute and her mother was out, she would be safe.

Paige then stopped, was she actually doing this? It was so last minute, something that she would probably regret later on but…It felt so right, so new and exciting in the moment. She would play by her own rules, do what _she _wanted, she would be independent.

But who would she call? Who could she stay with? Was there anyone? Young Justice was definitely out of the question but she did have _one_ more friend, if you could call him that.

_Worth a shot, but I won't call here._ Without giving it a second thought Paige threw the heavy bag over her shoulder and slipped out the hefty front doors of the institute, running as far as her legs would take her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dick exited the school building, glad to be out of class, he waved to Babs though he wasn't in the mood to talk to her and her friends at the moment so he decided to mill about by the gates to see if…He saw anyone interesting. Artemis walked past him before doubling back.

"Hey." She greeted dully.

"Hi."

"About what happened with Paige," Artemis began, pausing to observe the way Dick winced a bit at her name "was it because…you and her…Split?"

"What?" Dick asked, rather surprised by her conclusion.

"_Well_, we all knew something was going on between you two and the rest of the team and I were talking and we thought that it might-"

"No," he quickly interrupted her, shaking his head, "I was just as shocked as you when it happened…It had nothing to do with…_That_ at all." They stood in silence for a moment, and Dick tried to think of some joke he could say to lighten the mood but his usual wit was running low lately. _I'm losing my touch._

"I'd better go…I'm meeting Wally." Artemis said, tossing back a stray strand of hair.

Dick grinned at that, quirking an eyebrow, "Wally, huh?"

"It's not a date," Artemis said quickly, glowering at him, "We're just…Trying to be friends so we don't fight as often. It's for the team."

"_Suuuuure, _'for the team'," Dick laughed and waved goodbye, watching her leave before turning to join Barbara who greeted him with a wide smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So, this has been a…Pretty short story but I didn't want to drag the plot out since I had a bigger plan set out for everything. There WILL be a sequel set a year after this. Lots of changes, LOTS more development, more characters from Young Justice in it and…Drama! **

**So I will have that up in a few days, it might be surprising, though I've dropped several hints into the story so you might see where this is going (;**

**I really hope you guys can check out the Sequel, I might have it up by Sunday! No promises though…It will be titled Crimson Angel.**

**So I hope you've enjoyed this chapter (Anti-climatic, I know.) Please review, it means the world to me, and I hope to see you soon **

**Robin: *Waving* Goodbyeeeeeeeeeeee! Feel the aster everyone! **


End file.
